<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Насиялась? by Hexe_Inquisitor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049284">Насиялась?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexe_Inquisitor/pseuds/Hexe_Inquisitor'>Hexe_Inquisitor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexe_Inquisitor/pseuds/Hexe_Inquisitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День поистине был невероятно жарким, даже после полудня солнце нестерпимо пекло и не планировало кого-либо жалеть. Зато благодаря нему на пляже почти не осталось людей, а те, что остались, просто считали себя бессмертными. Как и новоиспечённая супружеская пара. Если они уж решили насладиться медовым месяцем вдоволь, то никакая жара не станет у них на пути.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fem!Katsuki Yuuri/fem!Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Насиялась?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано по тегу #SixDrabbles для NoGetero c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не намажешь мне спину кремом, дорогая?<br/>— Ради тебя что угодно, котлетка моя, — женщина принялась натирать спину своей супруги кремом против загара.<br/>День поистине был невероятно жарким, даже после полудня солнце нестерпимо пекло и не планировало кого-либо жалеть. Зато благодаря нему на пляже почти не осталось людей, а те, что остались, просто считали себя бессмертными. Как и новоиспечённая супружеская пара. Если они уж решили насладиться медовым месяцем вдоволь, то никакая жара не встанет у них на пути.<br/>— Да, так хорошо, — Юри буквально таяла в руках жены. И абсолютно точно не от жары. — Когда надоест карьера в фигурном катании, ты можешь податься в массажистки. Тебя там точно с руками оторвут!<br/>Кацуки наслаждалась не столько холодненьким кремом на спине, сколько приятными прикосновениями ладоней любимой. И когда это успело превратиться в массаж?<br/>— Нет-нет-нет и ещё раз нет! — Виктория запротестовала не отвлекаясь от занятия. — Мои руки учились этому мастерству только ради тебя и им нет дела до кого-нибудь ещё.<br/>— Это так мило, — Юри была похожа на счастливого ребёнка, которому наконец-то купили желанную игрушку. — Давай тоже тебя кремом намажу, а то сгоришь ещё.<br/>— Пфф, — лицо Вики приобрело надменное выражение, — я и сгорю? Неудачная шутка. <br/>Получив в ответ саркастичное "ну-ну, посмотрим", женщина закончила массаж и улеглась на полотенце под самое солнышко.<br/>Прошло пару часов. Солнце поубавило свой пыл, крем впитался, а кое-кто всё же получила красную спину и ноги, из-за которых теперь даже в воду не зайти.<br/>— Ну что, звёздочка моя, насиялась?<br/>Ответом послужило лишь болезненное завывание и всевозможные проклятия в сторону солнца.<br/>— Хорошо-хорошо, я поняла, никакого моря сегодня. Пошли в отель, а по пути зайдём в аптеку за мазью какой-нибудь, не то совсем плохо будет.<br/>Спустя 5 минут сборы были завершены и женщины направились по предложенному маршруту. <br/>— Ой, смотри, — уже около номера раздался телефонный звонок, — сыночка-корзиночка вспомнил про нас!<br/>От Вики ничего, кроме нечленораздельного бурчания и болезненных стонов пока ожидать не стоило, потому трубку взяла Кацуки и начала беседу уже в номере.<br/>— Почему вы не предупредили о своём отъезде?! — очевидно, Юра был в бешенстве.<br/>А вот Юри чуть на одно ухо не оглохла! Ну зачем так орать? После возмущённых криков должна была последовать нецензурная брань, но парень вспомнил, кому позвонил, и замолчал в тряпочку.<br/>— А что это у вас там шумит? Собака небось? — Юра вслушался в происходящее в супружеском номере.<br/>— Маккачин? — Кацуки включила громкую связь. — Нет, мы его дома оставили.<br/>— Понадеялись, что присмотрит за тобой, — подала голос Вика.<br/>На том конце провода быстро притихли. Потом послышались быстрые шаги, переходящие на бег. Но было уже поздно. Большой пушистик учуял человека и выбежал к тому поняшкаться. Далее последовало падение телефона. А следом — удаляющиеся крики и хлопок входной двери дома.<br/>— Развлекайтесь там! — Виктория вытянула руку к столику у дивана и сбросила звонок. — Совсем забыла, что наш котик боится пёсиков. <br/>Юри оставалось лишь глубоко вздохнуть от абсурдности этой ситуации и приступить к обработке солнечных ожогов жены.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>